witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Olgierd von Everec
|eyes = Grey|quest = |titles = |family = House von Everec|parents = Bohumil von Everec Kristina von Everec|Race = Human|Eyecolor = Hazel|Haircolor = Red|ranks = Officer (ataman) of the Redanian Free Company|affiliations = Wild Ones}}Olgierd von Everec is a Redanian noble and officer, known for his fighting skills and tendency to take risks. He is currently ataman of the so-called Redanian Free Company, members of which are widely known as the Wild Ones. He is a major character featured in the Hearts of Stone expansion. ''Hearts of Stone Expansion'' Olgierd is the last member of a Redanian noble family known as the von Everecs, and is leader of the Redanian Free Company, known as the "Wild Ones", as their ataman. He first appears after Geralt takes a contract to kill a monster in the sewers posted by Olgierd's man, and is promised a substantial fee as well as anything he would like from the manor. He accepts the contract, and underneath the Oxenfurt sewers, discovers Shani trying to revive a dead Redanian soldier. They are surprised to see one another, and after a moment of reminiscence, Shani agrees to help Geralt slay the monster. Geralt, with Shani's help, succeeds, but is unfortunately taken prisoner by a band of Ofieri soldiers, having unknowingly slain their cursed prince. Fortunately for Geralt, Gaunter O'Dimm, an acquaintance who pointed him in the direction of Yennefer, offers him a choice: he can serve him for a time in return for his freedom, or rot and hang in Ofier. With time short, he accepts O'Dimm's offer, and shortly afterwards a storm shipwrecks the Ofieri ship and he is forced to do battle with the survivors. He returns to von Everec's manor to see it in flames, and one of his men drunkenly greets him as Geralt horridly looks upon the destruction. As this takes place, one of von Everec's men is about to be beheaded, and Geralt can threaten them to release him or die. At this point, von Everec comes out of the manor unsinged and says that he will duel the witcher for the man's life. After Geralt beheads von Everec, he laughs and declares him the winner, and Gaunter O'Dimm appears after the conflict. O'Dimm explains that his due is long past, and he is here to collect through a proxy, the proxy being the witcher who just beheaded him. Olgierd, suspicious of O'Dimm and his motives, decides to have his wishes granted anyway. He asks for three things: Maximilian Borsodi's house, his brother to have the time of his life, and the last rose he gave his wife before his departure. Following the completion of his three wishes, Olgierd is summoned by Geralt to the Temple of Lilvani, where O'Dimm appears to collect his due. Though Olgierd reminded that the final terms of their contract require that they stand upon the moon, O'Dimm revealed that the temple floor possessed a crescent-shaped moon painting, which fulfilled the terms of the contract. If Geralt doesn't intervene, O'Dimm will claim Olgierd's soul, causing him to wither and die. If Geralt intervenes, he wagers his soul for Olgierd's. After answering O'Dimm's riddle and banishing the evil entity, Olgierd's emotions are restored. He immediately feels regret for his past actions and mistakes. He gives Geralt his family sword, and promises to start a new life free from O'Dimm's control. Journal entry : Geralt later returned to the estate where he had first met Olgierd and his band – and found the place in flames. He soon learned the property did not in fact belong to Olgierd, but had merely been commandeered by the ataman and his men, who then went a touch overboard in their carousing. Olgierd did not begrudge them their pyrotechnic overexuberance, but the murder of the manor’s lord he considered one cruelty too far and ordered the wrongdoer beheaded. Geralt entered the stage in the middle of this execution. In the tumult that followed, he made a most startling discovery: Olgierd von Everec was immortal. : And immortality was but the start of the surprising revelations about Olgierd. Master Mirror revealed the two had signed a contract: in exchange for regaining his lost status and wealth, Olgierd had promised Mirror something very personal (what, exactly, Geralt did not yet know). This contract had a strange clause: before it could be considered complete and Master Mirror could collect his due, he had to fulfill three of Olgierd’s wishes. He could not do this personally, however, but needed instead to make use of a proxy. His choice for this role? Geralt, who in this way was drawn into a personal settlement between a powerful, immortal nobleman and the mysterious Gaunter O’Dimm. : Upon hearing Geralt would be the one to carry out his requests, Olgierd wasted no time and issued him his first challenges: to bring him the house of Maximilian Borsodi, and to show his brother Vlodimir the time of his life… : Granting Olgierd’s wishes had proven difficult but rewarding, for Geralt now knew a great deal more about the unusual nobleman – and the story that unfolded could have jerked tears from a cyclops. : Once upon a time, Olgierd fell hopelessly in love with Iris, a beautiful young lady from a well-off family. Her parents accepted his proposal of marriage and all seemed set for a happy ending when a storm of misfortune suddenly broke over the von Everec family. A chain of bad decisions and a few years of bad harvests had left the once-wealthy family deeply in debt. Then the Borsodis purchased this debt and, with their brutal enforcement of its terms, drove the von Everecs into utter bankruptcy. After this, Iris’ parents changed their mind about their daughter’s future husband, revoking their approval of Olgierd and betrothing Iris to an Ofieri prince who had come to study in Oxenfurt. Out of desperation, Olgierd turned to Master Mirror – and soon won back his coin, influence and, most importantly, his betrothed. All seemed well until he discovered his wishes’ unwanted side effect: his heart was slowly hardening into stone. : Now the witcher was on the verge of bringing the pact between Olgierd and Master Mirror to completion. Did this mean everything would soon be as it once was? Geralt was not so sure. One question kept nagging him: what was that “something very personal” Gaunter O’Dimm intended to collect from Olgierd? : Appearences * Hearts of Stone Gallery Olgivonevráundgaunti.jpg Olgivonevrá.jpg Category:Humans Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Hearts of Stone characters Category:Criminal Lords Category:Redanians